It's Frozen Outside
by Sonicgirl101
Summary: A hedgehog cursed with the gift of ice and snow. His youngest brother gifted with love. Together, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver will have to work together to save the world of Meldia. Can they make it in time before the world completely freezes! First fanfic! All three hedgehog's included!
1. Chapter 1: Let's Build a Snowman!

Chapter One:

It was a cold midnight in the middle of December. The pale white moon shone beaming rays onto the lush dark green grass below it. Darkness and shadows covered the face of the earth.

In a small isolated town there sat a large elegant cream colored castle with towers sky high. The castle had rainbow glass windows in geometric patterns, wooden doors with metal decorations, and hanging gardens.

Inside of one of the bedrooms, a young ebony black hedgehog with red streaks through his hair, was nestled in a large four post bed. Velvety blankets covered his warm body that slowly moved up and down. Everything around him was silent as he slept peacefully through the night.

Suddenly, a small and familiar voice whispered loudly in the black hedgehog's ear.

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up! The moon is awake and so am I!"

Shadow moaned, and turned around in his bed to see a tiny white hedgehog with large and strange yellow eyes staring at him.

"Whoa! Silver don't scare me like that! What are you doing up so late?"

"I want to play with you."

"Ugh...go to bed Silver."

"No I want to play with you." the little white hedgehog, named Silver, said crawling onto his older brother. Shadow, a bit annoyed, lightly pushed his younger brother off the bed. Before Shadow could fall back to sleep, Silver jumped up from the floor and hopped onto him.

"Oh Shadow! Do you want to build a...snowman?"

"Snowman?!" Shadow repeated excitedly. How did his younger brother always know how to get him to play? He opened his ruby red eyes and peered into Silver's again.

"Let's go get Sonic!"

"Yay!" Silver screeched happily, jumping down from the bed with Shadow's hand in his hand. The two giggled away and ran out of Shadow's room, down the dark hallway, and burst into another bedroom.

"Sonic wake up! We're building a snowman together!" Silver yelled out loud before Shadow shushed him. Their middle brother, a royal blue hedgehog with sea green eyes, yawned in his bed and sighed.

"You guys are crazy! It's in the middle of the night." he complained, hiding under his blanket. Shadow laughed.

"Come on Sonic. Join in the fun!"

"Huh...five more minutes." Sonic said.

"Now!" Shadow and Silver responded at the same time. Both the boys skipped up to the bed, grabbed Sonic's arm and started to pull him out of the bed. When they had dragged Sonic to the floor, he gave in and started laughing.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'm coming." Sonic whispered. All three boys rushed out of Sonic's room and ran back down the carpeted hallway. Their black shadows followed them across the painted walls. Shadow led the little group down the main stairs and into the large entryway of the castle.

Shadow ran over to a closet door, flung it open, and reached inside. He pulled out three different colors of fabric and brought them over to his brothers.

"Here guys, lets put these on so we stay warm!" he said. Shadow handed Sonic and Silver a cloak. Each one had a different color, pattern, and symbol on the back. Shadow's was a dark red with the symbol of the blue moon. Sonic's was the same green as his eyes with a golden sun sewed onto the fabric. Silver's was a teal blue cloak with a large yellow star.

"Thanks Shadow!" Sonic and Silver chimed together. With help from Shadow, the oldest and most protective, everyone clasped the cloaks onto each other and ran outside of the castle. The crisp cool air blew into their faces as they rushed down the palace steps and they shouted for joy when they saw the winter wonderland that laid before them.

"Oh to bad it isn't snowing today!" Sonic said, grabbing a handful of white, fluffy snow and throwing it in the air above his head. Shadow laughed as his brother started spinning in circles.

"It can snow! Shadow, do the magic thing. Do the magic!" Silver suddenly pleaded, remembering how Shadow had a magical gift to create ice, snow, and anything cold. At least, the family thought it was a gift.

"Hahaha okay Silver. I'll make some snow!" Shadow said, taking his hand and shooting delicate snowflakes into the air. Millions of them swirled, bounced, and swayed in the wind all around the brothers. Together, the boys happily started to form the snowman they always loved to build.

When they were finished with their project, Sonic ran behind the snowman and started to make the others laugh, like he usually did.

"Hi guys! I'm a happy snowman. Someone wants a hug!"

Shadow and Silver laughed, and threw their arms around the cold figure. Sonic smiled in satisfaction, and walked up to his brothers.

"Hey Shadow! Can you build us a mountain of ice and snow so we can sled on it!?"

"Hmm...why not?" Shadow exclaimed. He once again took his hand and swirled it in the air, shooting ice and snow to form a miniature hill. Silver rushed over to it unknowingly and climbed to the very top.

"Hello down there!" he called to Shadow and Sonic. Before he suddenly slipped and fell to the ground, Shadow gasped and shot his hand out into the air, having Silver fall onto another hill.

"Whoa! Hahaha, Shadow catch me." Silver screamed, jumping off the hill again. Shadow rushed to catch his little brother and prevent him from falling to the earth below.

"Slow down Silver! I can't keep up! SILVER...!" Shadow yelled out loud. As he was running to grab his brother, he slipped on a patch of ice, and shot his magic in the air, trying to create another hill for Silver. Unfortunately, it struck the side of Silver's head, and sent the white hedgehog crashing to the floor.

"Silver!" Sonic yelled. He skidded over to his brother's limp body and began shaking him.

"Silver? Wake up! Are you okay?" Sonic asked, panicking. "Shadow! Help!"

When he heard his brother's voice, Shadow looked up and saw Sonic kneeling next to Silver, who was silent. He ran over to them, picked Silver up, and held him in his arms.

"Silver please...say something! Oh no..." Shadow watched in horror and confusion as a sudden icy blue streak appeared across Silver's fur on his head. Not knowing what else to do, Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs and hurried back into the palace.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Not to long after, the king and queen of Meldia burst through the castle's main gates and hurried over to Shadow and Silver. The king, a dark black hedgehog with Sonic's eyes quickly glanced at Silver's head and figured out what happened.

"Shadow! I've told you a thousand times to not use your powers to harshly! This has gone to far..."

"I didn't mean to dad it just happened so suddenly."

"Karo! Silver...he is so cold and he won't stop shaking." the queen named Clara, a pale grey hedgehog with red eyes, interrupted. She cradled Silver in her arms, trying to warm him as best as she could. King Karo forgot about Shadow for a minute and brushed a hand against his youngest son.

"Keep him warm and safe. I will be right back!" Karo said, ripping off his cape he wore and wrapping it around Silver. The king then ran as quick as he could into the minutes later, he returned with an old book in his hand and two horses.

"Clara, hand me Silver, and take the boys on your horse. We've got a trip ahead of us."

A hop, skip, and a horse ride away, led the royal family into a dark clearing surrounded with little trees. The king halted his horse, and holding onto Silver tightly, walked into the clearing. His wife, and two awfully horrified kids followed him.

"Sir Iliad! Sir Iliad are you here? Please, it's me, King Karo. I need you're help!"


	2. Chapter 2: Isolation

Chapter Two:

Shadow, an ebony black hedgehog, stood by his window sill and gazed down at the busy little town below. Life in Meldia was buzzing with so much excitement for this very special day and Shadow watched every single minute of it. For a few seconds, he stood staring at a couple ships that had started to dock, then turned his eyes to the people walking down the planks.

He couldn't see them clearly, but he knew they were all dressed their best to come celebrate this occasion.

His eyes then scanned the lavish green countryside, the white snowy hills, and the smoky town below. He compared all the different cottages and houses with each other, and started to count the black chimneys.

Little kids danced in the streets, while bakers and shop owners decorated the town square with banners and flags. Everywhere there was noise and commotion, almost a symphony of people living their lives in this little pocket of the large world.

With all this happiness going through the folks minds, Shadow still appeared to be sad.

Instead of thinking of the day's thoughts and trying to remember a speech he had written, he held himself by the window and thought through all his old memories he had.

The now 18 year old hedgehog flashed back ten years ago to that one night, where had almost killed his youngest brother.

The sorcerer Iliad had come out from the shadows to talk with his father after he had called on him. Iliad had seen the marking on Silver's forehead and had hurried over to help the family. King Karo, Shadow's father, had explained the situation to the sorcerer in hopes of fixing the situation.

Iliad had known what to do and, while holding Silver, he had erased his memories of Shadow's powers, but kept the fun they had had together.

"Wait...he won't remember my powers. Why would you take them away!?"

"I am sorry young one, but your powers our overpowering and dangerous. If I don't change Silver's mind, he will freeze to death!"

At this, Shadow had gasped and his eyes became glassy. He almost killed his brother?

"You are luck my king, the power did not strike this little one's heart! And, since I have removed his memories, I believe I should do the same to the other."

Iliad had walked over to Sonic and touched his head, sending Sonic falling into his mother's arms in a deep sleep. Disappointed, Shadow burst into even more tears.

"Don't cry Shadow, it is going to be okay. Please...just step forward for a minute. Now...Karo, has your son always had this power? Was he gifted with it?"

"I don't know. We have always believed he was born with it. The power was never a huge problem until recent years."

"I see...Shadow come here my boy. Let me look into your eyes."

"O...okay..?"

After a few minutes of silence, Iliad had sighed unhappily and shook his head.

"Oh dear...I'm afraid... he was not blessed with this gift. It was a curse!"

"What!?"

"He has unfortunately been cursed with the power of ice and snow."

"Cursed...by who or what?!" King Karo had asked.

"I can't tell...it's too blurry! But I know the person is a high sourcer. This power could... haunt Shadow for life! If he doesn't learnt to control it, he will destroy the kingdom you know and love, and someone very close to him. He will also destroy himself and soon...die."

"Oh no!" both King Karo and Queen Clara had exclaimed. Shadow had been shaking so hard it hurt him to move.

"Please Iliad! There must be something we can do to stop this! Please!" King Karo had started to cry. Shadow had never seen his father this worried.

"There is a way to change this future. If you can teach this boy to control, learn the of this magic, and the feelings of love, the curse will turn into a blessing."

"Anything! Anything to help..." King Karo had finished, taking the sleeping Silver from Iliad and starting to walk away. Before the family could leave, in sorrow and terror, the sorcerer once more spoke to Shadow.

"Wait! Shadow, please step forward one last time."

"What...what is it?"

"Take this..." Iliad had said, lifting up a glowing object. When Shadow held it in his hands he examined that it was a beautiful shining crystal ball with floating white dots and a strange purple lily resting inside.

"What is this...for? And what are those dots and lily for?"

"When you are in doubt prince Shadow, look into this crystal ball and you should feel welcome and love inside of you. You will find out in time what the rest is. Oh and here...take these gloves with you. They will help to train your powers..."

The memory of that night suddenly faded into a blur as Shadow leaned his head against the window. The force of his mixed emotions suddenly let out the icy power he held, and a pattern of frost creeped up the frozen glass window.

"Shoot!" Shadow yelled, quickly stepping back. He wanted to remove the ice from the window, but unfortunately didn't know how. He had never truly known. With this thought in mind, anger started to boil inside of Shadow, and before he realised his powers again, Shadow ran over to a desk, flung open a drawer, and picked up an object covered in fabric.

When he gently lifted the cloth off, the object revealed itself as the crystal ball the sorcerer Iliad had given Shadow. It still shone with immense beauty and light, and sent magical and dazzling beams dancing across Shadow's bedroom wall.

"Huh...conceal, don't feel." He chanted to himself, holding the ball close to his chest and feeling it's strange warmth. The ball always helped to control Shadow for a little bit.

"Why must I be cursed? I can't live like this forever! In my room alone...and this ball won't protect me forever. Infact, I feel its power wearing off already."

Shadow sighed in misery and turned around slowly. He glanced up at a picture hanging on the wall. It was of his father and mother when they were young, and had just married.

King Karo was standing tall and strong, looking nice in a ceremonial outfit. He wore a navy blue coat with brass buttons and matching colored pants. Royal purple sashes hung off of Karo's shoulders and a gold crown with a red ruby and small emeralds rested on his head. The clothes, however, didn't compare to the large smile Karo wore on his face. Shadow had not seen that smile in so long, it made him upset to think about it. He switched his gaze over to his fair and dainty mother.

Her wedding gown had to be the most stunning, glorious, and beautiful dress Shadow had ever seen. It was all a cream colored gown with an over layer that gave the skirt a blue hue. The fabric looked silky, and the bodice was studded with white opals. The skirt had a similar design, but with a sash tied up like a bow hanging in the back and was studded with pearls.

Suddenly, in the middle of his gazing, a small picture on a desk near the bedroom door fell forward. It grabbed Shadow's attention, and before it could slip to the floor, he caught it. When he turned the frame over, he saw the picture and cried hot, fresh tears.

Unexpectedly, Shadow threw the picture to the floor with such force and anger, that the frame and fragile glass broke into a million pieces. The picture that had been inside tumbled out and flipped upward. Sonic the hedgehog's glassy sea-green eyes and royal blue quills stared up at Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog could feel his heart beat a thousand miles a second as the cold thoughts inside crawled up him. Every memory that Shadow had of Sonic was pushed aside to let the one memory that sometimes haunted Shadow come through.

Years ago, after Sonic and Silver lost their thoughts and memories of Shadow's powers, Shadow became isolated. He talked with people less and less each day, never telling of his horrified thoughts. He also hid in his room each day to stay away from family and friends.

Karo was Shadow's only friend he spoke to, and he tried as hard as he could to teach Shadow to control powers. Because Shadow didn't talk to his brothers, Sonic had become a little upset, and soon, angry.

Whenever they had bumped into each other in the hall, Shadow wanted to apologize, but Sonic ignored him and breezed past. Shadow felt that day that he had lost both his brothers.

Then one day Shadow lost everything that was ever important to him in one night. King Karo and Queen Clara had planned a trip to a southern island to meet their trading partners. When Shadow heard of it, he knew he would be put in charge while they were gone. He was hoping this trip would help him re-bond with his brothers.

He was not correct. Sonic, now resenting the life he lived in the castle, had decided to go along with their parents. He didn't even say good-bye to Shadow when they left the dock.

Unfortunately, a horrible earthquake had struck the sea and sent a deadly storm. The boat which carried part of the royal family had vanished from the earth. No remains were found, and no bodies could be located. All anyone could figure, was that King Karo, Queen Clara, and Prince Sonic, were...dead.

The crystal clear tears that Shadow tried to hold back, dripped to the floor,froze, and crashed . The whole room surrounding Shadow was overtaken by a sudden blizzard. Then, in one quick second, the blizzard froze in time as Shadow slipped to the floor and burst into tears.

Everyone seemed different because of him. They had all changed from this devastation. The town was never really busy with tourist or buzzing with movement. The castle was no better either. The only person who still stayed the same, was Silver.

The young white hedgehog was still the same little innocent, sweet boy Shadow remembered. He wasn't as happy as he used to be, but still kept a tiny bit of light cheer in his heart for everyone. Silver...he missed him too, those strange yellow eyes, and that STUPID mark. Shadow never wanted to see that blue streak again!

_Knock, knock_. "Your highness, it's almost time for the celebration. Are ...are you ready?"

No! Shadow thought to himself, but spoke calmly out loud, "Of course. I'm ready...tell the guard...to open up the gate!"


	3. Chapter 3: The day I've been waiting for

**Author's Note: You all know that this part of the movie was a song! Well it took me awhile but I changed it into words to create the next chapter. It might**

**be different but I hope you enjoy! BTW, Keep reading to see if Sonic comes back...**

Chapter 3:

A warm summer breeze blew through an open window and into a large light blue room. It swayed over to a large wooden bed. Under a pile of blankets and pillows a tired white hedgehog slept.

When the wind blew through his fur he smiled and yawned. Without opening his eyes, the hedgehog sat up, stretched, and laid back down.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"What...what is it!?" the hedgehog yelled, jolting up from his position. His fur stuck out everywhere, and a strange blue streak ran across his forehead. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned again.

"Sorry your highness! I just came to wake you up..."

"Oh that...was nice..." the white hedgehog tried to say, falling back to sleep while sitting up in bed.

"Prince Silver?!"

"Ahh! What?!"

"Sorry again! I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh...it's alright. Why did you come so early?"

"I just thought you might want to get dressed before the day starts. I have your outfit for you."

"For today? What's today?"

"Uh... it's your brothers coronation and he was just about to open up the gates so I thought..."

"The GATES!" Silver the hedgehog yelled at the top of his lungs. Now that he was awake he jumped out of the bed, and ran right into a desk standing in his way.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright in there!?"

"Yeah." When Silver recovered and stood back up, he flung the bedroom doors open to see a startled servant standing in front of him.

"Are you okay your highness?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you! I'm just a bit over-excited!"

"I believe everyone is! Any special reason why you're excited?"

"The gates will finally be open! Can you imagine it?!"

"No...It's been to long. I'm sure your brother is excited to."

"Shadow? I don't know.."

"Oh everyone should be happy on this day. I hear we're having some special travelers here just to see your brother."

"Well of course! He's old enough now to become our new king!"

"Time flys your highness."

"Yes...it does."

"Hahaha. Here, just get ready."

" Oh! Thank you."

Silver once again rushed inside his room and threw his new clothes on. A nice blue tunic with lavish green designs of vines along the top. His pants were a rough brown and decorated with a gold belt, which a purple sash dangled from.

When Silver had finished dressing, he burst through the bedroom doors, and ran through the halls singing and whistleing to himself. He couldn't help but feel over-joyed. His thoughts were soon interupted when he bumped into someone before reaching the steps.

"No singing through the halls! How many times do I have to say it?" a dull yellow hedgehog with black eyes warned. Silver spinned around and grinned.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just extreamly excited for today!"

"Oh Silver look at you. You're a complete mess! Come here and let me help you."

Silver sighed and hoped down the stairs two at a time. Adrian, the king's old adviser, was always nagging on him about every little thing. Clothes, yelling, the way he ate, and anything you could probably think of! It got a little annoying after awhile.

"I look totaly fine Adrian. It's not like the whole entire world is coming to stare at me."

"No...your right. The whole entire world is coming to stare at not you but your brother."

"Oh...good point. Hey, have the gates been open yet!?" Silver asked with an anxious face.

"Why are you always asking about those silly gates?"

"Why?! Because for my whole life I've been living in this castle, locked up like some prisoner. Today, for the first time in forever, I can see the outside world. And not just from my bedroom window. I might even get to travel the world, see places I've only read about in books!"

"Silver, your highness the castle is not a prison! It's your home."

"I don't know...sometimes I don't really feel like it's my home."

"Well at least you have something. Your parents went through an awful lot to..."

"Go through."

"I beg your pardon!"

"You said they _went_. You keep talking about them as if they're dead! You know they're still alive."

"Silver...I don't mean to put a damper on the mood, but... they died at sea."

"That's what everyone thinks, but I don't believe it!"

"You thought they died at the funeral, so why have you changed your mind now?"

"It just doesn't seem right that no one could find any boat remains! They can't be dead, besides, I can feel they're still out there! Somewhere..." Silver walked up to a window and stared out at the long everlasting sea. Adrian sighed and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You feel this way because you're desperate. It's alright it happens to everyone when they lose someone! All you need to know is that..."

"The gates have been open!" a guard suddenly interupted, running through the halls shouting the news.

Silver's eyes grew large with excitment and he jumped up for joy.

"The gates!" he shouted back, rushing out of the room to Adrian's great surprise.

"Silver come back! That's not what I wanted to say! Ugh...that boy just can't stay still." Adrian complained shaking his head. Meanwhile Silver dashed through the empty halls. Servants began to open dusty windows letting light shine into the room and onto Silver's face.

He slipped past a couple maids carrying thousands of salad plates, laughing at how many the castle held. Silver continued to run through the castle, passing an empty ballroom, and climbing through an open window to see the world.

He watched with delight as the large wooden doors, also known as the gates, creeped open and dozens of people flooded in. Silver quickly ran back inside, down the castel's main steps outside, and through a crowd of colorful people. Before Silver could get a word in to anyone, a dark figure stepped in front of his path and collided with him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Coronation

Chapter Four:

Silver collapsed onto the ground and hit his head on the floor. When his head stopped spinning, he stared up into the very heart of a pair of deep green snake-like eyes. A n almost familiar deep chracol grey hedgehog stood over Silver.

He wore over-seas clothes that were slightly tattered and of dull colors. On top of the stranger's head rested a large brown feadora with a fragile green feather sticking out. All over, the hedgehog's outfit was decorated with brass medalians. Silver watched the feather sticking in the hat, mezmorised for a few minutes as it danced in the wind, seeming to change color. Who was this strange person? Finally, the hedgehog standing over him leaned down and offered his hand.

"Here...my apologies young man, I did not see you there!"

"It's okay sir, I'm sorry too. I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into you." Silver said, grabbing onto the hand wrapped in black cloth and standing up. He quickly brushed off the dust on his tunic and faced the new hedgehog. It was strange, he looked so familiar.

"Uh...do I know you?" Silver asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, I've never been here before."

"Yeah, you probably just have resemblance to someone I know."

"Perhaps. I get that a lot." the stranger said, smiling. Silver smiled back then stared at the time on the bell tower.

"Oh! I have to go. Uh thank you for helping but I really need to scoot past you... I don't mean to be rude..."

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I am off to the coronation being held in the church for..."

"Are you prince Shadow? Did I knock over our very own new king?!"

"Me!? Goodness no. Shadow...he is...my brother. It's just me..."

"Ah, then you must be...prince Silver!" The foreign hedgehog bowed himself toward the ground, sweeping of his hat and resting it at his chest.

"Please sir..."

"Call me Mephiles, your highness, adventureer extrodernair!"

"Okay, Mephiles, you do not need to bow. It's not really necessary. And welcome to the kingdom."

"Thank you your highness. I'm looking forward to my time here."

"Me too. Are you staying very long?"

"Perhaps. It's just another small journey of mine and Meldia interested me so much!" As he finished his sentence, chiming bells rang out through the city of Meldia from the highest churches. Chills ran through Silver's veins, and his blood rushed through his body.

"It's time...oh dear it's time! The coronation is beginning I can't beleive it."

"Where is it going to be? Can we make it in time?!"

"I think we can, but we must hurry! Here follow me!" Silver yelled, grabbing onto Mephiles' hand and pulling him down a stoney path with the crowd.

Inside a beautifully decorated church, Shadow the hedgehog nervously walked down a carpeted walkway. His eyes scanned the stained glass windows, gold and purple banners, and the millions of faces watching his every move.

Though he tried with all his strength to smile for his people, his mouth would not move an inch. To avoid staring into other people's eyes, Shadow turned his attention to the priest waiting on a small stage.

A white hedgehog quietly ran into the room and stepped up next to the priest. Shadow wanted to laugh at his brother, who he hadn't seen in such a long time, but his mouth felt like it was glued together.

As he walked up a flight of steps, Shadow fidlled with his extra gloved hands to hide the continuous shaking. When he reached the stage, the priest leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready your highness?"

This was it, the time to be crowned king. There was no turning back from here. Shadow took one deep breath and answered, "Yes." Though, he really wasn't ready to take the big step!

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the crowning of a new king of Meldia. Shadow is now come of age and is ready to become your ruler."

A cheer went through the crowd as the priest prepared for the ceremony. Shadow nodded his head to his people and managed to grin. The priest then pulled out a golden crown encrusted with a red ruby and two blue sapphires. Shadow began to have old memories of when his father use to take this crown off and place it on Shadow for fun.

_"You're going to be a great ruler one day!" _the king use to whisper in his ear. Shadow, however, pushed aside all these painful thoughts and focused on his coronation. He kneeled down and waited as the priest placed the peace of memories on his head.

"Please rise your highness." the priest whispered again. He turned behind him and grasped a large pillow that held two golden objects, a scepter and a ball. Shadow froze in his place when his eyes spotted the objects. Fear struck his heart as a hush went over the crowd. This was the last stretch before he was king, and he wasn't ready.

What if he couldn't control his powers? What if the objects froze with ice in front of everybody's eyes!? They would know the secret and everything about Shadow would be revealed. The hedgehog nervously decided to just roll with it and reached his hands out to grab the objects.

"Oh... your highness! You need to take those gloves off."

"Huh?"

"The gloves your wearing. I'm afraid you can't use them." the priest said pointing to Shadow's hands. Shadow started to shake like crazy as he cautiously pulled off the only protection over his powers.

With one final glance, Shadow grasped the scepter and ball in each hand and turned to face his people.

"Ladies and gentlemen. People of all ages, I present to you your new king of Meldia..." Shadow started to freak out as he felt his hands turning cold and saw ice creeping up the scepter and ball he held. _Hurry up! Just say it! _he yelled to himself.

"All hail King Shadow." the priest finsihed.

"ALL HAIL KING SHADOW!" the crowd repeated after him, jumping up, cheering, and shouting for joy. Silver yelled out loud his pleasure and cried out his brother's name. Shadow almost threw the golden objects away and quickly placed his gloves back onto his hands. He swiveled around and for the first time in months, smiled at the crowd. The coronation was over! No one had seen! Shadow relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"Let the party begin." He said.


	5. Chapter 5: Here one minute gone the next

**Chapter Five:**

Silver walked into the grand throne room and smiled a huge smile. The ball was finally beginning, and the young hedgehog had never seen so many people! The excitement rushed through his body again. He wanted to run through the crowd of people and shout hello to everyone he saw.

"That wouldn't be very princely. And I would sure have a huge talk with Adrian in the morning." Silver spoke to himself quietly. He decided to stand by the thrones and watch the first dance take place.

The band struck up some lively music, and people of every kind grabbed their partner and danced. Silver starred on with fascination at the colorful, magical, and sparkling costumes the travelers wore. The curl of lips and swirls of gowns, the colors of black, green, burning yellow and spinning red were all surrounding the overjoyed hedgehog.

One familiar face in the crowd popped out to Silver.

"Hi Mephiles! Enjoying your time here?" he asked, waving to the grey hedgehog leaning up against a wall and skidding over.

"Oh certainly!"

"Uh I wanted to ask you about..." Before he could finish his sentence, Silver was pulled back over to the thrones. At that moment, Shadow sauntered into the room and all the people in the room bowed toward their new king.

"Wait!" Silver tried to say as he was pushed up next to his older brother. He bumped right into him, making the scene awkward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, king Shadow and prince Silver." Adrian announced. Shadow and Silver nodded their heads to their people. When everyone went back to dancing and talking, Silver turned to his brother and tried to strike a conversation.

"Uh hi!" was all the white hedgehog could say.

"Hello." Shadow replied, for the first time in forever. He appeared calm and had a grin on his face, so Silver decided he was in a good mood.

"So...are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time we threw one of these. Oh and look at all those costumes!"

"Their splendid! I love each and every one of them."

"Ohhh and what's that awesome smell." Both hedgehogs sniffed the air and smiled with delight at the scent of their favorite sweet.

"Chocolate!" they exclaimed together, laughing. After a little while of watching the dance, Silver suddenly remembered a subject he wanted to talk about with Shadow. He didn't know how his brother would take it, but he had to try and bring it up.

"Shadow...I...I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Shadow asked, staring at Silver with his ruby red eyes. They could look so intimidating at times.

"Well...it's about..."

"Your majesty! If I may, I would like a word with you. It's important" a guard abruptly interrupted.

"Oh well, would you mind Silver?"

"Ah no! Duty calls and...yeah." Silver said, watching with disappointment as his brother walked over to a group of people with the guard. Of course someone just had to interrupt! He had missed his chance to ask his question.

"Prince Silver? Are you alright? You look a bit dazed." Mephiles' voice came from behind Silver.

"Huh...oh hello Mephiles. Everything's alright. I just had a heavy thought on my mind."

"Do you mind if I ask what this thought is?"

"I was just thinking...what's it like to travel the world?"

"Well, it's simply amazing. Seeing different sights, exploring the seas, finding treasure. It's an adventurer's life! Why do you ask?" Mephiles stated as Silver moved away from the thrones.

"I just...I have always wanted to travel the world and see other places! It's been a dream of mine for as long as I could remember."

"Whatever you dream, go for it! Go whenever you want."

"Do you really think so? I mean, I wouldn't want to leave Shadow alone at a time like this..."

"Haven't you asked him yet?"

"No. I wanted to make sure I was ready. He doesn't take big questions to well." Silver replied, looking behind him at his older brother. He was slowly making his way back to the thrones.

"Why don't you go ask him now! I'm sure he'll listen, he is your brother after all." Mephiles assured.

"Uh...okay. I think I will!" Silver said, rushing up to his older brother.

"Shadow! I need to speak with you!"

"What is it Silver?"

"Uh...well...i had a very important question to ask you."

Shadow turned to face Silver. "Okay...go ahead." Silver took one large breath, then blurted out his thoughts.

"I would like to travel the world!"

"Huh?"

"I said I would like to leave the castle and go see the world. I could borrow a boat from our harbors, and I might even be able to use..."

"Borrow a boat? Wh...what?! Why!?" Shadow asked, completely taken back.

"Well, I have decided I want to leave Meldia for a little bit and you know see what other countries are like! Search for what lies across the sea!"

"Silver...you...you can't just leave!"

"Yes I can."

"No! You can't."

"I can't stay here for the rest of my life you know! I'm not exactly a kid anymore...and I was just asking if I could leave for a little bit! It's not that big of a deal." Silver defended.

"It's a huge deal! You don't understand. If you leave overseas it could storm and you could...well, you can't! It's just a ridiculous idea."

"My dream is not a ridiculous idea Shadow! It's an idea I've had since forever! Why are you so angry with me?!" At this point, the whole room had gone silent. All eyes turned over to the brothers as they continued their heated conversation that grew louder and louder. Finally Shadow couldn't stand it anymore.

"This discussion is over!"

"No! This is a big dream of mine Shadow. You can't just ignore that!" Silver said raising his voice.

"I'm done talking about this. The party is over, order the guards to close the gates Adrian." Shadow exclaimed walking away. Silver gasped and went to grab Shadow's hand, but accidently pulled off his glove.

"Hey! Give me back my glove."

"No! Not until you tell me why you keep shutting me out!

"Enough Silver..."

"No. Why can't I leave Meldia? Why won't you let me pursue my own dreams? Why are you always so distent!? What are you so afraid of!?" Silver challenged.

"I said ENOUGH!" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs. Try as he must, he couldn't control the powers inside.

He suddenly swiveled around and shot dangerously sharp icicles upon the palace floor. Everyone yelled out in terror and stepped back to avoid being struck. Shadow could feel his face go cold, and without knowing what to do, he rushed through the open doors that led to a hallway.

"Wait! Shadow!" Silver called totally dazed. What on earth was going on?

Outside of the palace, Shadow was breathing heavily and running as fast as he could down the steps to get away from everyone. As soon as he reached the solid ground,however, the new king was bombarded with people asking him questions and saying hello.

Shadow ignored all of this and pushed his way through the crowd to the open gates. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him.

"Shadow come back!" Silver blared out in the air. He was the last person Shadow wanted to see.

"Silver...just stay away!" he yelled turning around and motioning his brother to go away. Unfortunately his emotions triggered more power and Shadow shot out a violent force of ice that nearly hit his brother.

Shadow, now completely petrified, turned away quickly and ran. He ran and ran and ran, until he reached the edge of land where the sea touched the sand. Accidently, shadow stepped upon the water and froze a section with ice. Surprised, he bent down and touched the ice. He then looked up and stared at the mountains far away before him. An idea came to his mind.

"Shadow please come back! I want to talk to you." Silver's voice rang out. Shadow looked behind at his youngest brother rushing toward him one last time, then ran onto sea. With each step he took, ice appeared before him with an eerie glow so he could rush upon without falling.

Silver was shocked at what he saw, and couldn't think straight. All he knew is that his brother was running away. So, the hedgehog went to chase him, but slipped on the cold ice below his feet. He watched with a heavy heart as his brother flew up the mountain sides and disappeared.

"The port!" someone screamed. The hedgehog, and all the people of Meldia behind him stared in awe as ice covered the entire sea port and beyond. By the time it stopped, the ocean was completely covered in ice and snow had begun to fall.

"Snow? In summer?!" Adrian cried out.

"I...I never knew he had powers like that." Silver muttered, stunned beyond compare.

"Is he a sourcer?!" a guard asked.

"No! He's my brother, not a monster or sourcerer. He was just scared, there is nothing to be afraid of. I have to go after him."

"Your highness that's not wise! You could freeze out there, and it's getting colder by the second."

"I have to find him and bring him back before that happens. Get a horse please!" Silver demanded rushing back toward the palace. After he had mounted a black stallion and had adjusted his reins, Silver turned to Adrian and sighed.

"Can you handle things while I'm gone?"

"Of course, but please...be careful out there. Shadow could hurt you!"

"He is my brother and friend. He would never hurt me...Everyone! I leave Adrian in charge while I'm away. Please listen to him, and do not worry. I'll be back with Shadow before you know it." Silver told the people, and galloped off to find his brother.

But things would not be as easy as he planned...


	6. Chapter 6: Letting life go!

Chapter Six:

Shadow ran up the frosty north mountain. Cold, harsh wind and snow blew in his face as he tried to see straight.

"What have I done?

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen...

A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried... " the ebony hedgehog chanted to himself, feeling terribly awful. A swirling storm of grey and blue snowflakes danced in circles around him as he trekked up the hill. His face was wet and eyes filled with warm, fresh tears.

"I let them know. Father had warned you to conceal it. How could you feel Shadow!?" the new king yelled at himself. Before Shadow could think or say anything else, the hedgehog's smooth red floor length cape blew forcefully in the wind and dragged him to the ground.

"Ugh!" He gasped, rolling in the snow. When the fall was over, Shadow lifted up his snowy face and spit out water. Disgusted with himself, Shadow sat up slowly and brushed even more snow off his sleeves.

"Why couldn't I control the curse? What will they think of me? Father was wrong. I was never meant to rule the kingdom. I'm not good enough! I'm...a monster." Shadow glimpsed at his hands and saw strange blue ice in snowflake patterns creeping up his palm and glove. For a minute, Shadow held his breath, trying not to release the feelings inside. For a minute, Shadow stood around the quiet mountain staring at the storm raging on.

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see!

Be the good boy you always have to be!

Conceal don't feel don't let them know!

Well now they know!"

"If only I could..." suddenly Shadow whisked the one glove off of his hand and shot out beautiful bouncing snowflakes.

"Let it Go

Let it Go!

Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it Go!

Let it Go!

Turn my back and slam the door.

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on...cold never bothered me anyway!"

In his excitement, Shadow threw his cape off and started to run up the mountain throwing snow everywhere. It was like a dream to watch the power he had held inside for so long finally leave his hands. His life felt so different today!

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through!

No right no wrong, no rules for me!

Yes! I'm FREE!

LET IT GO!

Let it Go!

I am one with the wind and sky!

Let it Go!

Let it Go!

You'll never see me cry...

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on..."

Shadow stared at his position on the hill and suddenly fell silent. It was the perfect spot! With great strength, the black hedgehog brought up a large forms of ice to form a palace like none had ever seen!

"My power flurries through the air into the ground!

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!

I'm never going back

the past is in the past!

Oh! Let it Go!

Let it Go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it Go!

Let it Go!

That perfect boy is gone!

Here I stand! And here I'll stay!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Shadow sighed with relief after yelling the last part out loud. He was standing in a palace he had created, entirely made of ice. It was beautifully decorated in swirling and geometric icey blue patterns. The light shining in through the castle's windows bounced onto an elegant sparkling chandelier and down onto the floors.

Shadow grinned when he saw outside that the sky was changing from night to day. A sky of robin's egg blue came to welcome the hedgehog. As he sauntered onto a glassy ice deck, a long cape dripping in ice crystals and snow lightly dragged behind him. Shadow had never known what he was capable of creating!

"From this day forward, I will never hold my powers in again!" Shadow stated, as the blazing sun slowly started to rise. He felt relaxed and had a feeling of joy in his heart. Then, suddenly realizing something, Shadow slipped his hand into a pocket. He pulled out the smooth crystal ball from so many years ago! He forgot he had placed it there before the coronation!

Shadow ran his finger along the surface and thought of all the people back in Meldia.

"Oh what do I care!? They don't need me anymore! From now on I am not the king of Meldia! I am the... snow king..."


	7. Chapter 7: Is it you?

Chapter Seven:

"Shadow! Are you out there? Please answer me!" Silver shouted at the top of his lungs. He trotted on his midnight black horse through the once summery land of Meldia. Instead of the lush green grass and blooming flowers, white puffy snow covered the ground far and wide.

The trees had turned milky white and icicles rose from the frozen water. The cold air chilled Silver's shaking body as he searched frantically for his older brother.

"I'm sorry Shadow! It...it was my fault! I didn't mean to push you so hard! I was just anxious and you were upset and...of course if you had told me you had powers this never would have happened." Silver talked out loud. No one gave a response.

"Please come home Shadow. This winter is spreading and we need you to stop it!"

As he was about to shout his brothers name again, there was a rustle in the bushes. The sound of growling could be heard from a distance. Both horse and rider stopped startled the gentle horse and sent him going crazy. Silver tried to calm the animal, but lost control of the reins and slipped off his saddle when the horse reared upward.

"Whoa!" Silver gasped as he tumbled into the soft wet snow. Without him, his horse cantered away in fear.

"No! Wait come back! Ugh! Guess I can make anyone run away." the white hedgehog muttered. He stood up and tried to brush the snow of of him. His body shook harder as he trekked through the forest on his own; now looking for his brother and his horse.

For hours, or hours in his mind, he traveled through the winding trees, ducked under hanging branches, and jumped over small frozen creeks. The wintery land may have appeared more beautiful to Silver if it wasn't cold.

"Snow! It just had to be the harsh beating cold wind and the freezing snow as his powers. I guess he couldn't have powers that made the warm summer breezes or brought hot burning flames from...fire!?"

Silver stared down from a small hill unto a group of trees where smoke rose into the sky. His heart leapt for joy at the thought of a warm room to rest in. With this thought in mind, Silver began to walk down the hill toward the smoke. As he was speeding up, he slipped on a hidden stone and fell down face forward. Unfortunately, a stream of flowing ice came to meet the hedgehog when he landed.

"Ohhh..hhh...!" Silver shivered. He slowly stood up from the stream. He gasped for breath and tried to shake all the water off of him. Holding his arms out, Silver grasped onto a branch and hulled himself out of the water. The wind blew harshly into his face as painful chills shocked his veins. He felt so cold and miserable dripping from head to toe.

"Wh..wh..why did I have...to...slip into...wa..water!?" he stumbled to shout at himself. Feeling as if he could faint, Silver continued on to the smoke he had seen, hoping he would be warm soon. When the trees cleared, he could see a cabin nestled in the ground.

"Oh thank goodness!" Silver shouted for joy. He rushed over to the house as fast as he could, at the same time trying to be cautious not to fall or trip on anything. When he reached the front steps, Silver saw a strange rectangular shape dangling from the porch's ceiling.

Reaching his hand upward he knocked the snow covering the object off, revealing a sign that read , "Pickle's Traveling Gift Shop".

Silver furrowed his brow at the thought of a shop inside a house, but as the wind grew colder, he rushed inside and slammed the door shut. Sighing, he slipped to the ground in the warm and comforting atmosphere.

"Excuse me!?" a voice suddenly called out from behind a group of shelves. Silver looked up from where he was and for the first time looked around his surroundings. He could feel the warm blaze from a fire burning in a fireplace and could hear it crackling. He could smell a burnt scent coming from a lump of metal that appeared to have just been forged.

The room he had entered was cozy and welcoming. Tools, clothes, and horse-shoes dotted the floor, as well as several... strange out-of-the-way places. For instance, a full-sized scythe was half-imbedded in the wooden frame of the door. Silver didn't really want to know the story behind that.

Instead, he stood up slowly and looked at the person who had spoken to him earlier.

"Hello there!" an older man said when Silver looked toward the counter. Grey hair covered the man's eyes and he had a matching mustache. Silver smiled and covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Uh...hello sir! Sorry if I disturbed you ..."

"Not at all young man! Any traveler is a friend of mine! Welcome to 'Pickle's Traveling Gift Shop'! I'm professor Pickle. What brings you here?" the man asked energetically giving Silver a warm feeling inside his heart.

"I'm just passing by and thought I might stop to warm myself."

"Yes, it is very stormy outside today. I wonder why? Seemed like summer this morning."

Silver sighed and stood up thinking of his brother. Apparently, no one out of the town of Meldia had heard of what happened recently. He ignored the idea and thought of a way to find more information about what could be going on with his brother.

"It is strange that it started to snow! I really do wonder what could have happened. Umm...by any chance have you seen another hedgehog come by here , who was kind of I don't know...a bit powerful?" Silver asked pretending to search through the items in the store.

"Not that I can think of. In fact, the only person around here today is you son!" Professor Pickle responded. Suddenly a young pale girl with bright sunshine hair and sapphire eyes strolled into the room. She was struggling to carry a silver colored tray that was piled with sandwiches and a few boxes filled with miscellaneous items.

"Sorry to disturb you professor, but I thought I would bring you some sandwiches." she said.

"Thank you Maria. Guess what, we have a visitor!" the professor said in excitement, picking up a sandwich from the tray.

"Hello there!" the girl said to Silver, waving sweetly. She then turned to Pickle and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you! Go warm yourself up and rest for the night." As Maria left the room, Silver noticed a shelf labeled "Winter stock". A pile of clothes were lying on it that he walked over to and went through. He decided to pick out a warm overcoat, gloves, and some extra cloth to wrap around his damp boots.

"Is this stuff for sale?" he asked the professor, who was still munching on his food.

"Yes it is! It's our winter clothes though? You sure you want those in the middle of summer?" the professor asked between bites of his second sandwich.

"I...I think I'll take them considering all this snow." Silver replied with a puzzled expression, throwing the clothes onto the desk Pickle sat behind. As Silver was searching in his pocket to see if he had any change, professor Pickle looked up and gave a shocked expression as if he had just seen the grey hedgehog.

"My goodness where are my manners! Do you want a sandwich!?"

"Ah...no I'm..oumph!" Silver tried to say, but was cut short as a sandwich was unwillingly stuffed into his mouth. The bitter taste of pickles, ironic, went through his taste buds as he tried to swallow.

"Good isn't it?"

"Uh...sure!" Silver said finishing the bite of the food.

"Glad you liked it! Now, this coat, gloves, and cloth will all total to about...20 dolliars!"

"Okay..." Silver started to count the coins in his hands when the front door to the house, or shop, burst open and let in cold gust of wind. Silver gasped and grabbed himself to keep warm. The form of what appeared to be a hedgehog stepped into the house completely covered from head to toe in snow and ice.

"Snow in Meldia! I don't ever recall this much of a blizzard! And it's in the middle of summer! Can someone please tell me what's going on?" a very familiar voice rang out.

"It can't be..." Silver whispered. He quickly shoved aside the thought and handed his money to the professor, who started to talk to the stranger.

"Evening traveler. Welcome to 'Pickle's Traveling Gift Shop'. How may I help you?"

"I would like to purchase a couple items, that's all." the hedgehog replied, taking a scarf away from his face and shaking off the snow. Silver turned around and suddenly came face to face with a pair of light sea-green eyes. Something about the way they lit up reminded the young hedgehog of someone. But he didn't want to admit it.

"Uh...hello!"

"Hey! Now would you please mind scooting over. My boat crew isn't going to wait for me for long."

"Oh...sure!" Silver said picking up his items and moving away from the desk. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout, but instead, Silver remained silent. It couldn't be true! It just wasn't possible, but something kept tugging at Silver. He wanted it to be true, but what if he made the wrong mistake? An idea quickly came to Silver's mind.

"So...why on earth are you out here in the middle of a blizzard?"

"Just a little side stop before our crew heads off to a warmer place!"

"Were you the one dragged into going out in the snow?" Silver asked, leaning in closer to the other hedgehog.

"Nah! I didn't mind getting off the boat. Do it to it! That's my motto." When the hedgehog had finished his sentence, Silver dropped everything he held and grabbed the blue hedgehog in an embrace.

"Sonic it is you!" 


	8. Chapter 8: We do this together

Chapter Eight:

Silver's eyes were filled with flowing tears as he hugged his middle brother tightly. All the old memories of their time together rushed back into his mind. He couldn't believe that he had been right all along!

"Oh Sonic I knew it! I knew you were still alive." Silver exclaimed out loud, feeling excited. On the other hand Sonic was totally shocked and taken back. He stared awkwardly at Silver, then to Professor Pickle, then back to Silver.

"You know what...I'll give ya'll a moment." the professor said, standing up and slowly walking into the back room. When he was gone, Silver looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic it's me! Don't...don't you recognise me? Silver...I'm your brother."

"No...it...you're not..."

"I am! Come on, you remember! You, Shadow, and me, playing in the snow, sneaking a spider in Adrian's bed, and a few other things for that matter! Building the snowman?" Silver asked, worrying. He waited for a response for a few minutes, and when he thought that all hope was lost, an idea came to his mind.

"Sonic I am your youngest brother Silver. The only one who has this...?" Silver asked again. He lifted his hand and pulled aside one of his longer back quills for Sonic to see. On it was an icy blue streak that ran from front to back of his head. When Sonic looked over the stripe, his eyes grew large and glassy.

Fresh hot tears started to fall down his cheeks as he suddenly recognised his brother.

"Silver! I…I'm…I'm so happy to see you!" Sonic tried to say, but instead he burst into tears and grabbed his brother into his arms in a warm embrace. The two hedgehogs stood like this for what seemed like hours, until Silver finally released his grip. He started to wipe the crystal tears from his eyes and stared up at Sonic again.

"We thought you were dead!"

" What? Since when can you get rid of me?"

"Ha! Never…but what happened to you? You and mom and dad never came home from the trip. We didn't even receive any word that you reached land! We had to assume you died at sea."

When Silver finished his last sentence, Sonic's eyes widened. He stared looked at his brother for a minute then took a deep breath.

"I…I really didn't know what happened that night. It all went by so fast. First the raging storm, then the boat splitting in half! Oh…it's so hard to remember what came next. I must have struck my head and fell through the water? Anyway, all I really do know is that when I woke up, I was lying in a ship. Not just any ship mind you, a ship owned by….pirates."

"Pirates!? Did they hurt you?" Silver asked. Worrying, he started to look over his brother.

"No, Silver I'm fine. In fact, they treated me like friends, took me in and brought me up. I couldn't remember anything of the past, so I must have had a concussion. After that day I just assumed that they were like family to me."

"But, where did you go after that? You were, well missing for ten years! We did a funeral ceremony for you and everything!"

"Well…we traveled around on the sea a lot. Going to different islands, seeing the sites, and some other…pirate stuff?"

"Oh dear…like what?"

"Hey you can't blame me! I had no…like idea of what was going on at the time so I really didn't think about stealing."

"Just forget about that. What made you come home?"

"It was so strange! I was starting to recover my memory when the crew decided we take another stop on a country that was so familiar to me. As we reached the shores, I discovered it was Meldia, that a new king had been crowned and…" suddenly a gust of cold wind blew the house's door open and let in snow. Silver and Sonic shivered, and both ran over to close it.

"Well I came home and found Meldia freezing in winter! In the middle of summer mind you."

"Sonic…what about mom and dad? Did they live to?"

"I…uh…I'm afraid I don't know."

"Are they dead?" Silver asked with only a little ray of hope. Sonic could only respond by shaking his head and raising his shoulders. He did not have a clue. After an awkward moment of silence, Sonic continued to speak.

"I guess winter came sooner than later?'

"Uh yeah about that! Ha…you see it was kind of my fault. I pushed him a little harder than I should have, but hey! He wouldn't listen to me!"

"Him? Who is this him?"

" Uh, Shadow." Silver replied slowly. He waited for a response, but the blue hedgehog remained stone still.

"Hold on a second. Shadow? How is he part of this winter? And what do you mean you pushed him?"

"That doesn't really matter as much right now. What matters is that Shadow…he has some strange ability or a power of some sort that shoots out ice and snow that he controls. But, he let it go out of control and now we are stuck in some eternal winter!"

"Powers? Shadow? Are you crazy?!"

"I'm not crazy. Everyone at the ball saw what was going on!"

"Now you're talking about a ball…what is going on here?" Sonic yelled out loud. Silver sighed and grabbed his brother.

"Okay look, Shadow turned 18 recently and just today was crowned king of Meldia."

"Whoa? King?!"

"Yes! Now please listen. After he was crowned we opened up the gates to let everyone in the castle for a ceremonial ball. Well, I had a question that I asked him, he didn't like it, I pushed him a little, he created ice, and now he's run away!" Silver explained. He took deep breaths after his speech. Sonic was stunned beyond belief and tried to absorb all the information.

"That can't be…"

"Yes it is! He's missing and I have to find him and help bring back summer!"

"You're going out in this terrible storm all by yourself to chase down some crazy guy who can harm you with powers? I don't think so."

"We have to he's our brother. We need to find him."

"We? There is no we in this. I'm not going to speak to that guy." Sonic argued, crossing his arms. SIlver could feel the conversation going in the wrong direction.

"Sonic please. You have to forget about whatever happened in the past that separated you two and forgive Shadow."

"Why? He never loved me and never cared…"

"Because the love you show someone will bring out the best in that person! How else will we stop this winter?"

"I…I don't…know."

"If you aren't going to go, well…I'll just head out myself." Silver sighed. The hedgehog circled around and headed for the other end of the room. Hoping he had changed Sonic's mind, Silver re-opened the shop's front door. A bunch of snow blew violently into the room. It nearly knocked Silver to the floor. Sonic groaned and stopped his younger brother from walking outside.

"You're not going without me! We're going to go help Shadow together. Whether I like it or not."

"You are? Yes!" Silver shouted for joy. He once again hugged his brother in a large embrace. As the two brother's were about to leave the shop, Professor Pickle appeared from behind the counter.

"That was so touching!" he said putting a hand over his heart. Both Sonic and Silver stopped in their tracks.

"Were you listening to that whole conversation?"

"Yeah! I heard you're heading out in the storm! How do you expect to do that? The snow is piled up high!"

"Okay...I'm going to try to ignore the fact that you spied on us while we were having a private conversation, and focus on where we are going to find Shadow." Sonic said, eyeing the professor. Silver became silent and thoughtful for a minute, then spoke up.

"Well...I saw him head toward the mountain, but he could have changed paths! Let's think...where would the coldest, and most isolated place be?" he asked.

"The north mountain!" Professor Pickle cried out suddenly. Sonic and Silver looked at each other then outside a window toward the largest mountain in Meldia.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." 


	9. Chapter 9: Journey towards the mountain

Chapter Nine:

Cold and fresh snow blew into Silver's face as he waited outside for his brother Sonic. He fiddled with the warm over coat he was now wearing trying to remain patient. His brother had left to find something to help him and Silver up the mountains. He also had said he was going to talk with his crew.

Silver hoped it wouldn't take much longer, he was beginning to freeze again. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Silver saw a large figure moving in the distance.

"Sonic? That you?" he yelled out loud to the shadowy figure.

"Yeah! Over here! Would you come help me out with this!?" Sonic's voice rang out in the thin air. When Silver ran over to help his brother he found him pushing a gigantic sleigh through the snow.

"What on earth is this? And what are we supposed to use it for?"

"It's a sled! It's going..ugh... to help us get up the mountain." Sonic replied, struggling to push the heavy object forward.

"A sleigh? Really?" Silver replied, running toward his brother and helping him push the sled.

"Hey cut me some slack! It's all that crazy professor guy had left so I just went with it." Sonic said stopping to rest for a minute and brushing the snow off his clothes. Silver stared at the sleigh for awhile then started to look around their surroundings.

"Sonic...uh, who's going to pull it?"

"Me, duh!"

"Seriously?"

"I was being sarcastic. You know that."

"Okay...then, who's going to pull the sleigh?" Silver asked with a little doubt in his voice.

"I was hoping you would ask that! Silver I would like you to meet the best little pal you ever laid your eyes on! The first pet I ever owned! The greatest, strongest, and most awesome animal out there. The one, the only...SVEN the reindeer! !" Sonic shouted. He began to whistle out loud as a large brown and furry...reindeer appeared? It galloped over to Sonic and began to lick the hedgehog's face.

"uh...Sonic? Where did the reindeer come from? And how hard did you say you hit your head again?" Silver whispered. He watched with worry as Sonic was rubbing the large reindeer's head and kissing it a bunch of times.

"Lighten up Silver this is just my pal Sven! He's my pet baby! I take him everywhere. Don't I Sven!? Don't I? Yes I do! And you're going to help pull the sleigh, aren't you big guy?!" Sonic said in a crazy voice to Silver and Sven. After rubbing the animal's head, he walked the reindeer over toward his brother and smiled.

"He won't bite, silly. Here go ahead, say hi!" Sonic said. Silver slowly outstretched his hand to pet the strange, yet calm animal. Sven started to stick his tongue out, huff and puff. Like a dog!

"Hello Sven...? Sonic, where on earth did you find him?!"

"On some island near the mediterranean sea. He was just a little reindeer then, but he was all alone and without a friend. I just had to help him out!" Sonic said. He frowned at Silver's blank expression.

"Don't worry Silver you can trust Sven. He's been my best friend ever since I found him when he was young. He'll get us to Shadow in no time. Won't you Sven!"

"It's not him I'm worried about Sonic." Silver replied, petting the reindeer.

"Come on! Were wasting time talking. Let's hook you up Sven!" Sonic yelled grabbing a couple reins from inside the sleigh. As Silver hopped aboard the sleigh, his brother hooked the reindeer up.

"Alright. Let's go find Shadow." Sonic shouted, taking up the reins and slapping them.

Silver's thoughts were stopped as Sven immediately started to gallop off into the snowy storm.

"Beware! We like to go fast." Sonic yelled, hopping onto the moving sleigh.

"I don't doubt that!" Silver replied staring up at the north mountain. His brother always liked to run fast He had a perfect power that allowed him to run at the speed of sound like he enjoyed. Silver had a power too, telekinesis, though he sometimes had a hard time figuring out how to use it. Shadow...Silver still didn't understand the snow and ice power. It seemed like he had known all along that his oldest brother had had it...yet, at the same time, never knew Shadow possessed the power! Was that even possible? Were going to find you Shadow, I promise. He thought to himself.

There was a small moment of complete silence around Sonic and Silver, beside the raging wind, then Sonic boldly spoke up.

"So...Silver, tell me again why Shadow ran away? And what exactly was the question you asked him?"

"Uh...why do you need to know?"

"Just wondering what kind of question would send Shadow running for the hills! Literally!"

"I, uh...asked him...if I could...leave the palace as soon as possible and travel the world."

"You asked that?! No wonder he went crazy!"

"Come on you don't expect me to not to want to leave. I've been living inside that castle all my life. For once I wanted to escape and have a chance to pursue my dream to search the world."

"You sound crazy."

"You wanted to do that too!"

"Yes but that was when Shadow and I were...distant...and I'll always regret it." Sonic complained, shaking his head sadly. His face dropped into an upset expression and he became quiet. Silver bit his lip and slouched in the chair of the sleigh. Why do I keep hurting people's feelings!? he scolded himself.

"Speaking of Shadow, what did happen between you to? To us? We were all so close, and then...nothing!"

"I...I never understood why Shadow shut me out of his life. He always ignored me and pushed me aside. I tried my best to be nice, but after awhile he and I had a heated discussion and kinda went our separate ways." Sonic said, starting to talk in a whisper.

"What was the discussion about, if I may be so bold?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now.." Sonic replied, turning his complete attention to the snowy hills before him. Silence hung in the air once again, and Silver sighed angrily.

Hours seemed to pass by as Sonic, Silver, and Sven rushed through the frozen forest. Snowflakes of all different beautiful shapes danced and swayed around the traveling group. Trees turned into green and white blurs as Sven started to run faster. Life went on like this for a couple more minutes, until Sonic gasped and suddenly pulled hard on the reins.

"What's wrong?!" Silver asked as the sleigh abruptly halted. He watched as Sonic quickly grabbed a lantern hanging on the side of the sleigh and jumped out.

"Sonic? Is everything okay?"

"Sh! I thought I heard something..." Sonic whispered suspiciously. He slowly walked around to the back of the sleigh and held the lantern higher in the air. His royal blue ears were twitching as he cautiously stepped toward the darkened woods. Soon, the light from the lamp cast beaming rays onto a pair of small green eyes. A vicious growl could be heard from the woods.

"Wolves..." Sonic whispered.

"What did you say?"

"WILD WOLVES! Go! Move the sleigh!" Sonic shouted as furry, blood-thirsty wolves ran into the scene. Their hair on the back of their necks were rising and drool dripped down from their white teeth. Silver gasped, struggled to clutch the reins, then slapped them while standing up.

"Go Sven! Go!"

Sonic put on a burst of speed and hurried to catch up with the moving sleigh.

Unfortunately, he tripped in the snow and had to catch a dangling rope from off the moving object.

"A little help!" Sonic yelled, as he was dragged behind Silve. Wolves tried at every chance they had to bite at his legs. Silver turned around and frantically began to search for something to hold the wolves back. All he could find in the sleigh was a blanket, a candle, and some matches.

"I don't see anything that could help! Unless we set the sleigh on fire!" Silver argued, when suddenly, an idea popped into his mind.

"Just use your powers!" Sonic screamed. His brother ignored him, and instead lit a match against the sleigh, and set it to the blanket. The fabric soon caught flames and spreaded.

"Who's driving the sled?!" Sonic complained, trying to climb up the rope he desperately held onto.

"Heads up!" Silver replied, lifting a part of the blanket that wasn't on fire and throwing it off the sleigh. Sonic screeched, and ducked out of the way as the blanket went flying towards the hungry wolves. Silver then reached his hand out to his brother and pulled him up onto the sleigh.

"Thanks, but you almost set me on fire!" Sonic gasped, taking up the reins. When he looked ahead of them, he saw a large gorge speeding up to them like a death trap.

"Oh no! How do we jump?!" Sonic yelled. Silver bit his lip and stared at his hands. What he had in mind could possibly work. It at least was worth a shot!

"Just hang on!" was all Silver could spit out. He concentrated as hard as he could on the other side of the gorge, and, just as Sven jumped for the other side, Silver used his telekinesis as best he could to fly them over.

The sleigh, Sonic, Silver, and Sven, suddenly crashed onto solid ground. They had made it past the gorge! The wolves, not as desperate to jump for their meal decided to scurry back to the way they came from.

"Well! Other than nearly being eaten by wolves, dying in a pit, and damaging the sleigh, I'd say that was pretty fun!" Sonic sarcastically said, taking large breaths in between.

"Looks like we're walking from here!" Silver retorted, standing up and glancing at the torn sleigh.

"hey at least you figured out how to use your powers!" Sonic replied cheerfully, trying to see the bright side of the situation. As he walked over to Sven and brushed aside his fur to calm him, his green eyes suddenly caught a track of fresh footprints in the snow. Not just any footprints though, ontop of them icey blue glass laid.

"Silver look! Footprints, with ice. It must be Shadow."

"Yeah...but how did he cross the gorge!?"

"Probably by bridge..." Sonic said, pointing to a small ice bridge in the far distance. Both hedgehogs looked at each other, then sighed in frustration. It would have been easier if they had known that was there!

"Forget that! Let's just start the trek up the mountain and search for Shadow." Silver said hopefully, striding next to Sonic and Sven.


	10. Chapter 10: Olaf the Snowman!

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've written. you know what happens when you get writers block! Then I was trying to find out who should be Olaf. But I just chose to keep him as he was! Anyway...I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying this story I've created, and it gives me such a smile when you compliment! Please keep reviewing! I'll be busy this week but I think I can get another chapter in next weekend! :) YAY! It's getting close to the good part. The brothers are almost near their brother...but what will happen when they meet...?**

**Oh! All Sonic characters belong to Sega! Olaf ,Sven and songs belong to Frozen. And Adrian, Queen Clara, King Karo, and new story ideas belong to me!**

**P.S, for you artists out there, anyone want to try drawing the characters from my story? :)**

**Chapter Ten:**

Silver, Sonic and Sven traveled through the snowy forest of Meldia and the mountains. Their eyes were entertained for hours at the blankets of snow, glittering ice, and blue snowflakes that danced around their heads. It was quiet and peaceful in that little sliver of the world.

As they followed the track of footprints, the group of travelers entered a dazzling clearing. The trees were frozen solid and from their branches dangled cold sparkling drops of icicles. Silver marveled at the scenery, but when he turned his head towards the mountains again, he noticed something that sparkled in the sky. He stepped forward a bit to see past the trees and saw that the object was part of what appeared to be an ice castle.

"Hey Sonic! Look over here! I found something that probably has something to do with Shadow." Silver yelled, motioning for his brother to follow him. When Sonic spotted the castle he nodded his head.

"That's Shadow alright...looks like we still have awhile to we reach him. Good thing we have the footprints to follow. When we reach closer to that castle thing we can just follow that. I don't think we're close enough right now though." Sonic replied. Silver agreed and they both continued to follow the tracks of their brother up the dangerous North mountain. From time to time Silver could see the palace that reminded him of his oldest brother.

It had been a long while since anyone had since anyone had spoken a word to each other, and the trek was getting tiring. Silence hung desperately in the air, waiting for someone to speak. Nobody said anything however, until heavy snow started to fall from the sky.

"Oh no it's snowing! Bad!" Silver cried, trying to quicken up his pace.

"What's wrong if it snows? It's kind of pretty and comforting."

"The footprints!" Silver yelled out loud as the storm raged on faster and faster sweeping the icy feet away.

"Oh...that's what's wrong with snow..." Sonic whispered, realizing that the only thing leading them to their brother was disappearing.

"Come on we have to run faster if we want to follow them before they are completely gone!" Silver yelled putting on a burst of speed and running after the footprints.

"Hey Silver wait! Huh...you'd think he would remember I have you Sven." Sonic laughed, hoping onto his pet reindeer and galloping after his brother.

"Silver! Grab on!" he screamed through the blizzard that grew worse and worse by the second. When he neared his younger brother, Sonic outstretched his hand, grabbed onto Silver's and pulled him up behind him. All three of the gang chased after the only evidence for Shadow.

The world around the group rushed by like a blur. The wind blew harshly into Sonic and Silver's face and it was getting harder to see things in front of them.

"Sonic! Slow down a bit!" Silver tried to yell above the sound of the rushing wind. His voice however wasn't heard, and Sven started to gallop even faster in excitement. The minor storm was turning into a horrible blizzard. The two brothers could now barely see each other. Before Silver could try to warn Sonic again, Sven's feet tripped on something and they whole gang went tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled after face slamming into the snow. Silver somersaulted into a tree, and Sven landed flat on his stomach.

"Everyone...okay?" Silver asked over the blizzard, rubbing his head and trying to sit up.

"I...I think so!" Sonic replied, spitting out melted snow. He brushed away the snow that was flying in his face and ran over to Sven. Suddenly, like magic, the storm stopped in it's path and the snow halted.

"That was quick! The storm practically disappeared."

"And so have the footprints!" Silver complained, noticing the fresh blanket of snow that had covered the ground.

"Well at least everyone's alright...right? I mean...I know I am."

"Yeah...I'm alright."

"So am I! I didn't get hurt!" a strange voice rang out in the air. Sonic and Silver stared at each other awkwardly, and then toward Sven.

"Sonic...?" Silver asked nervously, never moving his eyes off the reindeer.

"Actually my name isn't Sonic! It's Olaf!" the voice spoke again. Panicking, the two brothers looked everywhere around them.

"I'm down here!" it came again. Sonic, Silver and Sven glanced down to the ground and noticed a frosty white snowman staring up at them with black coal eyes.

"Strange...who builds a snowman out in the middle of nowhere!?" Silver asked, kneeling down and poking at the object.

"Glad you noticed I was here!" the snowman spoke out loud making Sonic and Silver jump.

"Ahhhh!" Silver screamed jolting up and kicking the snowman's head away.

"Oh no my head!" the snowman continued to talk as the head landed in Sonic's arm.

"Yikes! Silver take it!"

"I don't want it! Ew the body...THE BODY!" Silver screeched, throwing the head back onto the snowman. After the incident, Silver ran over to Sonic and hid behind him.

"What...is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"A thing...I'm more of a man. Snowman to be exact! Hi everyone...I'm Olaf I'm a happy snowman! I love warm hugs!" the white snowman replied with his twig arms wide open. He had a juicy orange carrot that twitched every once and awhile and a snowy smile. He was so...familiar.

"Olaf...hugs? Of...of course." Silver said slowly, kneeling down again and staring awkwardly at Olaf.

"Shadow must have built him...we were the only ones who knew about Olaf."

"But...he's alive!" Silver replied to Sonic.

"Yeah Shadow did build me! How did you guys know!?"

"I guess it's just a hunch. Um...I'm Silver...by the way."

"Cool! Glad to be introduced. I'm Olaf! So...who's the furry animal thing?"

"That's Sven!"

"Okay...and who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked. Sonic's face went red, and Silver tried to hold in his laughter.

"Uh..._that's_ Sven. The other one is..."

"Hi Sven and Sven! Awesome names...or is it name?" Olaf asked waving. As Sonic calmed down an idea came to his head.

"Hey Olaf, if you were created by Shadow...do you know where he is?"

"Yeah...why?"

"You can take us to him!?" Silver asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"We need to find my brother so we can help him, and bring back summer!"

"SUMMER?! I've always wanted to see summer...Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr

A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm

And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!

And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrrr

Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense

Put'em together - it just makes sense!

Ratdadat dad dada doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle

But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream

Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam

Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too

When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr

"I'm gonna' tell him..." Sonic whispered in Silver's ears.

"Don't you dare!" Silver replied, when he realized what Sonic meant.

"In summerrrrrrrrr!" Olaf yelled. "So...come on! I'll show you where Shadow is..." Olaf spoke, walking towards a path of trees. Sonic and Silver both shrugged their shoulders and happily followed their new friend.


	11. Chapter 11: The Snow King

**Alright! Another chapter is up! This one is dramatic and the group is about to meet Shadow! Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm working on a thing that explains all my characters and will post that soon too! Wow i'm at chapter eleven already! Half way through! YAY! Anyway...I'll post a new chapter on the weekend! So excited can't wait! Keep reviewing and commenting please! I love to hear from you! Once again...ENJOY!**

Chapter Eleven:

The two brothers with Sven followed the happy little snowman towards the north mountain becoming more and more anxious with every step they took. From time to time they could see a glimpse of the creative ice palace where they guessed their brother was.

Time flew by like the cold wind on the mountain. The air was growing colder, and the snow beneath the group's feet was turning to ice. When Silver suddenly turned around to look at his home, ice was creeping up the walls of his home and the town.

"Sonic! Meldia...it's freezing!"

"Than we have to get to Shadow faster, before it completely freezes over!"

"Hey guys guess what? Were almost there!" Olaf said a few minutes later, leading them through a rocky glen where sharp and deadly icicles shot out from everywhere. Sonic and Silver frowned when they saw the scene before them, both guessing who had recently been here.

The air had gone still, and life seemed to die.

"What a friendly greeting we're going to have!" Sonic sarcastically spoke.

"Yeah! I bet your brother is the greatest, nicest, most dependable brother ever!" Olaf spoke, turning his head around all the way. He didn't notice as he walked into a sharp icicle and it pierced through his body. He never felt anything, but Sonic and Silver both winced in pain.

After helping Olaf back together, the group of unexpected heroes followed the winter snowman out of the glen. All the while, Silver was thinking of what he might say to his older brother. He was nervous about seeing Shadow. What if he scared him? What would happen if Shadow shut the door on him...again?!

"Oh dear..." he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess... I'm just really nervous about seeing our brother."

"You? Nervous right now?"

"I...I just don't want to hurt his feelings...I'm the one who started this whole thing by making him run off. If I wasn't able to say the right thing to him at the coronation... I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him at all!" Silver replied to Sonic, holding himself feeling a little doubtful.

"Don't even think that for a minute. You were the one who convinced me to come see Shadow. You weren't afraid to come see him and I know somewhere in there you have the perfect thing to say and get him to understand! Besides...it's not your fault he has ice powers he can't control." Sonic said, hugging his younger brother. Silver smiled at the comfort of his brother. It had been so long since he had heard encouraging words and have someone had hugged him like that. He took a deep breath, feeling the confidence rush back into him. Still, deep down inside he had a sickening feeling things might not go as easy as he had hoped.

The next few moments were spent listening to Olaf talk about anything imaginable. Sonic and Silver couldn't help but laugh at some points. Little Olaf was such a character. While in the middle of a conversation about marshmallow's, Olaf ran into a rocky wall.

"Whoa! When did that get there? Oh...hey look it's the bottom of the north mountain!"

"It looks like we're closer to Shadow then we thought." Sonic said staring upward.

"All we have to do is climb up the rocks? No problem...it's not that far..." Silver was cut off as Sonic smirked and lifted his head up so he could see the top of the mountain. _If_ he could see the top of the mountain.

"Not that far huh?" Sonic asked with a joking tone in his voice.

"Well...we might be able to still climb it." Silver replied slowly walking up to the wall and grabbing onto a rocky ledge.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Climbing up the north mountain! How... else... are we... getting up... here?"

"Yeah...I hate to rain on your parade, but you were never, ever, ever a good climber Silver." Sonic said shaking his head and looking at Sven.

"Oh yeah! You don't...know that! Man! Is the...air getting thin up here?!" Silver struggled to say reaching for another ledge.

"Silver your three inches off the ground! Just use your telekinesis thing!" Sonic yelled. Silver suddenly slipped and collapsed onto the ground.

"No Sonic! I'm not using my powers!"

"Why not? Better to at least try it...you did it at the gorge."

"Well that was a dire situation. I'm...i just don't want to do the same thing Shadow did."

"Trust me Silver...you could never do the same thing Shadow did!" Sonic said, laughing and helping his brother up.

"Hey guys! I don't know if this will help...but I found a staircase leading to some castle." When they heard that, Sonic and Silver sighed. They continued to follow Olaf through another glen then out to open air, where a staircase stood linking two mountains together. The stairs sparkled like diamonds as the fading sun shun upon them. They were entirely made of crystal and ice.

"Wow those stairs are amazing!" Sonic said whistling.

"Yeah? Get a load of the castle!" Silver replied, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. It was even more beautiful up close. Glittering like a thousand jewels, made of solid blue clear ice, and decorated in snowflakes and ice crystals. The palace was constructed of strange and fascinating shapes with bridges leading to different levels that no one could take their eyes off of.

"Now that...is ice!" Sonic yelled in shock. Silver sighed and began to walk up the steps, softly fingering the rails to the stairs. As he reached the front door of the castle, Silver could feel his heart beat faster and cold sweat drip down his face. It was time. Time to knock.

"Hey...you okay?!" Sonic asked worriedly.

"I'll...I'll be fine!" Silver replied strolling up to the door and clutching his hand in a ball, ready to knock on the ice door. He pushed his hand forward, then stopped. Pushed it forward again, and pulled back.

"_Why isn't he knocking_!" Olaf whispered in Sonic's ear. "_Does he know how to knock_?"

Finally Silver quickly banged his hand on the door and sighed in relief. He waited anxiously, fearing nothing would happen. Instead the door creeped open all the way.

"Well that's a first!" Silver said shocked. He began to stride forward, when he realized Sonic, Sven, and Olaf also followed.

"Uh...guys?" he asked stopping to turn around. "Do you mind waiting out here? Last time we had a conversation he went bonkers...and I don't want anyone hurt."

"He better not hurt you!"

"No he won't! It's just...he might not believe it's you Sonic...please, just...just give me a minute." Silver finished, walking timidly inside the palace of ice.

"Okay! 1...2...3...4...

"5...6...7" Sonic and Olaf counted frustrated together. They sat on the deck with Sven and waited for Silver.

Inside, Silver was repeatedly thinking of what to say. He was stopped in his tracks, however, as he stared at the beautiful scenery. It was even more magnificent than outside.

There was a frozen fountain that stood lifeless and still, with light beams dancing on it. Above his head was a small crystal chandelier that was sharp yet elegant. There was another staircase leading to a second floor. Silver almost slipped on the slippery ice beneath his feet.

"Shadow!? Shadow are you in here?"

"Who's there!?" a deep and familiar voice spoke. A dark figure emerged from on top of the staircase and stepped into the shining light. It was Shadow, with a different look. His outfit was decorated with ice and snow patterns and a lengthy, ice cold, blue, and sparkling cape dragged behind him. It was covered in snowflakes and dripping in crystals. Silver couldn't take his eye off it.

"Silver! It...it's you!"

"And you! But you...you look different. A GOOD DIFFERENT! But...different." Silver said amazed. Excitement rushed into his body as he saw his brother again. Shadow actually grinned and stepped forward.

"Thank you...what are you doing here?"

"I...I came to see you. Wow! This place is amazing! You did all this?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess I never knew what I was capable of!" Shadow said, staring up at the ceiling. For a moment life was silent, until Silver braced himself and spoke up again.

"Shadow? I'm...I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to apologise!"

"Yes I do! I pushed you to hard and now look where we've ended up."

"It's okay...we're fine."

"No! We use to be so close..."

"yes...we did, didn't we?"

"You know we can be like that again..." Silver suggested. Shadow's eyes went wide as he remembered the night he hit his brother in the head. The ebony hedgehog could see the blue streak on Silver's head and quill, and had to immediately look away.

"We...we can't Silver."

"Why not? It would be easy..."

"We just CAN'T!" Shadow replied angrily turning away and walking up to the second floor.

"NO! Shadow please don't shut me out again! Don't slam the door! Look...you don't have to keep your distance anymore."

"Yeah, why?!"

"Because for like the first time in forever I finally understand. You know we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together and you won't have to live in fear. I will be right here." Silver tried to comfort as he ran after his brother up the steps. On the second floor Shadow suddenly turned around to face Silver.

"Silver, please go back home! Your life awaits. Just...go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

"I would but..."

"I know you mean well, but please leave me be. I know I'm alone, but at least I'm free. If you stay away you'll be safe from me..."

"Shadow! Meldia is covered in snow and freezing! Were not safe from you yet!"

"What?!" Shadow asked in shock.

"Your powers created an eternal winter...everywhere."

"In Meldia...oh no..."

"Don't worry you can fix it!"

"No I can't...i'm...I'm cursed!"

"Cursed? By who? How did it happen?" Silver asked.

"I don't know...I just don't know!" Shadow said, starting to shake. Snow began to fall around the brothers as Shadow paced across the floor, panicking.

"Shadow don't panic! We can figure out what happened and bring summer back."

"No...no we can't!"

"Yes we can!"

"Silver stop! You only make it worse!" Shadow yelled, grabbing his head and walking away from Silver. The snow was turning into a huge blizzard, and it was hard for the brother's to see each other.

"Shadow...everything is going to be..."

"I CAN'T!" Shadow burst out in anger as Silver brushed his hand against him. Ice flew from Shadow's hand and struck his youngest brother.

"OH!" Silver screeched, falling backwards onto the floor. Ruby red blood dripped from his chest and bled onto the ice floor. He gasped for breath and clenched his wound with his hands, wincing and moaning in pain. Shadow swiveled around when he heard the moaning and yelled out loud...


	12. Chapter 12: I didn't mean to!

**Hey everybody! Well another chapter is up! Hooray! Poor Silver has been hurt...but Shadow didn't mean to! What will happen? Read on to find out! OH! If you would like to learn more about my Oc's, check out my new short story "The Characters of Frozen" now up to read on fanfiction! It explains the backgrounds to all of them and some descriptions. Anyway please comment nice comments, and as always ENJOY! :)**

Chapter Twelve:

"SILVER!" Shadow cried out loud, inching closer. His eyes were wide in terror and his face was pale. He feared what had happened.

"I...I couldn't...I..." tears streamed down Shadow's face, because he knew what had happened as he saw a small piece of ice form around the area where Silver's heart would be. Slowly, the younger hedgehog tried to stand up, but cried out in pain, and fell right back down. Suddenly, another voice could be heard shouting from inside the palace. Sonic ran onto the scene and skidded up next to his brother.

"Silver! Are...are you okay?" Sonic asked, worrying like crazy. As he grabbed his younger brother, Shadow started to sweat and panic. He became stone still. Sonic noticed him. Everything went silent.

"S...Sonic? No...no no...no no!" Shadow whispered coarsely. He shook his head wildly, walking backwards, not wanting to believe what he saw.

"Shadow...? Shadow it's okay! It's just...just me. I'm alive! I'm okay!" Sonic tried to explain while holding Silver on the floor, who was gasping in pain. Shadow kept shaking his head, and before he knew it, he backed up into a wall. As soon as he touched it, icicles shot out from the walls, showing the terrified emotion in Shadow.

"Shadow calm down. It's okay..."

"No! It's not! You...you're dead! ...You have to leave!" Shadow shouted again, thrusting his arms out in the air and creating a gigantic snow man in front of himself. This time it wasn't a friendly one, standing up to the ceiling and having sharp teeth made of icicles.

"Shadow! Stop!" Silver tried to yell, standing up with the help of Sonic.

"No! Get out of here!" Shadow ordered, pointing a finger towards his brothers. The large snowman started to walk forward, making Sonic uneasy.

"You know what Silver...let's do what he says."

"Never! I'm not leaving you Shadow!"

"Silver move!" Sonic screamed, pulling Silver behind him and rushing down the stairs.

"Make sure they don't come back to be harmed." Shadow ordered the gigantic snowman who immediately started to chase after them.

Downstairs Sonic continued to pull Silver after him.

"I knew we were in for a warm welcome!" Sonic yelled angrily as they ran out of the ice palace and down the other steps leading down the mountain.

"Olaf! Hurry follow us!" Silver yelled after the little snowman who watched in confusion as the two brothers ran past him.

"Hey guys wait up! Why are we running?"

"Because that thing is chasing us!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly the larger snowman jumped out of the castle and made a big thud. The thud unfortunately made Sonic and Silver lose their balance, sending them sliding down the rest of the staircase. Olaf tumbled after the shrieking brothers.

Once they stopped falling, they had arrived at the glen of icicles where they had been earlier. Things had gone strangely quiet.

"Hey you guys I think we lost Marshmallow back there!" Olaf said walking up to the dizzy brothers. At that moment Marshmallow burst into the scene and roared.

"Okay...nevermind! Hey...uh we were just talking about you! All good things all good things." Olaf said. Sonic helped Silver up and started to rush off again.

"Come on run! Sven! Sven hurry!" Sonic cried looking around for his reindeer. The animal ran into the glen after the group.

"Olaf! RUN!" Silver shouted. He struggled to keep up with his brother as his heart continued to ache for some reason. His heart beat felt like it was slowing down, and it was hard to breath.

"So...Sonic!" Silver suddenly yelled, collapsing onto the floor.

"Silver! Get up!" Sonic screamed rushing forward and kneeling in front of his brother as Marshmallow stepped toward them and shouted in their faces.

"DON'T COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Don't worry! We won't!" Sonic said wiping away the spit on his face and pulling Silver up and running away for the last time. Marshmallow made sure the brothers were far away before returning to the ice palace.

Sonic slowly stopped to rest realizing the snowman wasn't going to harm them. Turning towards Silver he watched in shock as the blue streak on his quill grew larger.

"Silver...your hair...it's turning blue!" Sonic said. Silver gasped and grabbed his back quill to see what had happened. He frowned.

"Does it look bad? Or weird?"

"Uh...no!"

"Sven you hesitated!" Olaf suddenly cut in.

"Olaf my name isn't Sven! It's..."

"Sonic... the color is spreading! What on earth is going on?!"

"He hurt you...didn't he!" Sonic asked, stepping up to his brother.

"Who...Shadow? Sonic he didn't mean to..."

"I knew it! I shouldn't have let you go in alone. He somehow can't control those powers of his and now you're hurt." Sonic spouted angrily, examining the spreading blue stripe on his youngest brother.

"I'm...I'm alright Sonic. Just a little...cold." Silver said shivering and holding himself. Sonic sighed in worry and thought of what to do next. An old memory seemed to stir in the blue hedgehog's mind when he looked at the stripe again. He felt like he knew someone who could help with this. Someone who...had somehow...taken away something from Sonic. Someone from a dream.

"Come on Silver, I feel like I know who can help with this..."

"Who?"

"Someone...very strange and very powerful!" Sonic said leading his brother, Sven, and Olaf back down the mountain.

Meanwhile, back at the ice palace, Shadow was pacing back and forth.

"You've gone and done it this time Shadow! How could, how could you, how could you?!" he shouted , pulling on his quills and crying.

"Conceal...control it! Ugh! Don't be to harsh..." he tried to order himself. Nothing seemed to keep him under control. Inside his mind a voice kept whispering, _frozen heart, frozen heart, frozen heart. _

"I'm losing it! Oh...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs flinging his arms and letting the power go. As he did, some of the icy wind blew aside the crystal ball, the gift from Iliad, that had been resting on an ice dresser. The ball quickly rolled off the dresser and fell onto the floor. When Shadow heard the sound he turned around and gasped.

"Oh no! No no no!" he rushed over, kneeled down and gently picked up the ball. There was a slight crack running down the middle of it.

"Shoot...maybe if I..." Shadow was cut off as the ball suddenly broke into a million pieces! The white dots that once floated inside, disappeared mysteriously and the crystal pieces melted into the ice below the ebony hedgehog.

"No!" Shadow shouted, jolting up and holding the lily protectively in his hands. He held his breath, waiting for the large and delicate lily to melt, or die. Instead, the flower continued to glow with radiant yellow light.

"It...it's still alive?" Shadow wondered, touching one of the petals softly. The flower glowed and made the room feel warmer. Shadow could see the ice below him begin to melt. Before the floor could completely melt, Shadow used his powers to create his own protective ice ball to place the flower in.

"There...it's safe." Shadow whispered in relief, fingering the new glassy surface. He thought hard as to why the flower could live without a proper place. He had always believed that the white dots had something to do with keeping the lily alive, but he was wrong.

A large thud warned Shadow that his larger snowman was returning.

"Good...they left! Hopefully no one else will get hurt." Shadow said, standing up.

**duh duh duh! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try and get another chapter in next weekend. Who is the person Sonic thinks can help? And all new surprises are heading Shadow's way about his past and his powers...ohhhhh...bye for now! :)**


End file.
